


Sated

by Horns of Mischief (Rinelin)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Cockrings, Comeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sounding, Sybian, cumslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinelin/pseuds/Horns%20of%20Mischief
Summary: Tony has to get creative to satisfy his lover's needs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for this prompt from [Frostironkink](http://frostironkink.tumblr.com/post/148435507709/prompt-loki-is-a-total-cumslut-he-loves-the-feel):  
>  _Loki is a total cumslut. He loves the feel of Tony coming inside him, filling him, and feeling Tony come on his skin and in his mouth. Tony knows this and wants to somehow push this to the next level, so he uses some creative ideas with his tech and/or magic to help push Loki over the edge of sanity with pleasure._

Warm spunk landed on his buttocks and quivering thighs, and Loki couldn’t keep himself quiet–a loud moan escaped his trembling lips and filled the air around them. Instinctively he arched his back as much as possible to expose his ass further, so Tony could paint it with his come, and soon enough Loki could feel new, thick strands hitting his lower back and stretched out hole.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Tony purred, smearing come all over Loki’s ass with the tip of his cock. He popped it back into Loki and watched the rim stretch around his girth. It almost made him miss Loki’s breathless ’ _yes_ ’, as it was muffled by the pillow the god was clutching.

Reaching forward, Tony grabbed at Loki’s tangled hair and pulled him flush against himself, his softening dick sliding back into the welcoming warmth of the other’s ass.

'Show me,’ Tony ordered, and with another drawn out moan Loki began to circle his hips, fucking himself on Tony’s cock.

'Give me more, I love it when you fill me up with your seed,’ Loki panted, lost in the pleasure of pushing himself against Stark. He could feel come dribble out of his loose hole. ’ _Please_ —’

'As much as I would like to, I’m afraid you’ve milked me dry,’ Tony chuckled. 'It would appear that three’s my limit.’

Stark’s free hand found Loki’s pierced nipple and tugged at it, eliciting a full body shudder from the god.

'But don’t worry,’ he drawled, continuing to explore the god’s body, his hand going lower and lower, daft fingers swirling patterns on Loki’s overheated skin. 'I still have plans for this.’ Tony tapped his short nails on the silver ring encircling Loki’s heavy cock.

Without warning Stark disengaged from the god, his flaccid cock slipping out of Loki’s body easily, and pushed himself off the bed. 'Come, I have a present for you waiting in the workshop.’

Loki could do nothing else, but take Tony’s offered hand and follow him on wobbly legs into the elevator, unconcerned by warm spunk slowly running down his thighs.

The inventor got him intrigued.

'So you sit right here, yup, just like that, legs on either side of the seat. Let me just slip those on–’

Tony fastened leather restraints on both of Loki’s ankles and above his knees, strapping them close to the oddly shaped box, he just presented to the god. Loki could comfortably sit on it or lift himself just enough to… _oh!_

The god looked up at his lover.

'I am to ride it then?’

'Something like that, but that’s not all,’ Tony clicked shut the collar around Loki’s throat and linked it to the box, the chain just long enough to let the god lift his head. Next went his hands, bound by the wrists and chained together with the collar to the base of the box. Loki was now sitting like a dog, waiting for his master’s command.

'Beautiful,’ Tony smiled down at him, admiring his work. His thumb grazed Loki’s lips and the god sucked it in, laving at it with his tongue, all the time maintaining eye contact. It took a moment for Tony to remember what he was supposed to be doing.

'Ready for the rest? You’ll love it! I had those custom-made just for you.’

The engineer rushed past Loki and swiftly came back with a handful of variously shaped dildos, each one a different color.

'We’ll start with this,’ Tony dumped the toys on a nearby worktable and picked one–lime-green, Loki noticed. It was standard in shape, maybe slightly larger than average, thick and veiny, and Loki couldn’t wait for it to be inserted into him.

'Lift your ass, babe, I need to—’

'Hurry it up, Stark, I’m starting to get bored,’ Loki feigned a displeased sigh, and with an air of nonchalance arched his back gracefully off the seat, presenting his nicely stretched and still dripping hole to the inventor. It was taking too long for his liking, he needed that toy in him, _now_.

'Right, right, sorry, just let me get the lube and we’ll begin.’

It took but a moment for Tony to retrieve the bottle and rig the dildo to the box. That done, he then squirted a generous amount of lube on his hand and slicked the fake penis with a few, practiced strokes, while Loki waited with his butt suspended in the air. The next dollop landed in the crack of his ass, and Loki shivered at the feeling of it slowly sliding down over his loose rim and heavy balls, the metal ring still clasped snuggly around his straining erection.

Taking a heartbeat to admire his work Tony finally scooped the excessive amount of lube and easily fit three slick fingers into Loki.

'God, Loki— I can’t wait to see you when I turn it on.’

'Then stop playing around and just do it!’ The god demanded impatiently, fucking himself on Tony’s digits. He was so very curious what his lover had prepared for him.

The sudden disappearance of Tony’s fingers made him whine with frustration. Then something else was pressing to his hole and Loki moaned in turn, as the lime-colored dildo began stretching him in all the right ways; it was bigger than he first estimated. Finally, when his buttocks rested on the black box, Loki felt blissfully full.

'Good?’ Tony asked, appearing in Loki’s field of vision–his cheeks were flushed bright red.

'We’re not finished yet,’ Tony warned with a wicked smile. Crouching in front of Loki, he took hold of the god’s straining cock and massaged its leaking tip with his thumb. Loki’s mouth fell open on a silent moan as he tried to thrust into the touch, but couldn’t, prevented by the thick dildo buried deep in his ass.

From a compartment hidden on the top of the box, Tony took out a catheter and presented it to Loki.

'You know where this goes?’ He asked, reaching again for the bottle of lube.

Loki’s breathing hitched when the small, translucent tube grazed the sensitive tip of his cock, and caught a fresh drop of precome that appeared there. For a heartbeat they were both still, suspended in the moment–Tony waiting for Loki’s approval, and Loki trying to let go of his limits– eyes transfixed on one another.

When the barely there nod came from Loki, Tony wasted no time, he carefully increased the pressure and the catheter slowly slipped into Loki’s urethra. The engineer let it sit there for a moment, giving Loki time to get used to this new sensation, and then cautiously began slipping it deeper, only to pull it out in the next instant.

Loki’s thighs started to shake, spread wide as they were around the sybian, small mewls occasionally slipping from between his lips, as Tony continued to slowly fuck him with the catheter.

Soon, the god wasn’t able to contain himself any longer, his cries rising in volume, as his need for release grew, but with the metal ring snug around the base of his cock, he was entirely at Tony’s mercy.

'Please—’ he cried, desperate. 'Please, Tony. _Let me come_.’

'You’d want that, wouldn’t you? Look how much you have been leaking, even with the cockring. I’m not sure you’ve earned your reward yet.’

Tony stood up, leaving the catheter inside of Loki’s swollen cock, and looked down at his lover. The view was exquisite; Loki’s hair began curling around his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead and cheeks; his pink, slightly parted lips just begged to be ravished, and his hazy, lust-filled eyes were cast downwards, shaded by long, wet eyelashes.

Tony could just leave him like that–desperate and on the edge, and oh so beautiful; turn on the vibrator, and let him slowly lose his mind from pleasure. But his own cock was painfully straining the front of his pants, and it would be such a waste to just leave now, when he could give Loki the thing he wanted the most.

'Wait here,’ Stark lifted Loki’s chin so he could look him in the eye. 'I’ll be right back.’

'Tony?’ Loki’s gaze was glassy and unfocused when he peered through his wet lashes at the engineer.

'Be right back, Lokes!’

Loki watched Tony jog to the other side of the workshop where the engineer vanished from his view. Left alone to his devices, Loki experimentally lifted himself on the dildo, careful not to yank on the catheter left hanging from the tip of his cock. He was well lubricated and the slide felt wonderful, so Loki repeated the motion more eagerly, lifting himself almost entirely off the stiff cock, leaving only the bulbous head to fill his hole. He was straining to do so in his bonds, but the restraints also excited him. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t just break lose if he wanted to, but that was the thing–he didn’t, there was no fun to it.

He concentrated on the rhythm of slow ups and downs–gasping each time the toy grazed his prostate–and tried not to think about the ring keeping him from his release. He needed to come, _badly_ , his body trembling from the strain, sweat matting his hair. His mewls became desperate as he slowly fucked himself on Tony’s toy, waiting for his lover to come back. He was so far gone he didn’t even realize that he wasn’t alone anymore.

'I’m hurt, you started without me,’ Tony pouted, perched on the edge of his worktable. Loki startled and his hands slipped on the smooth surface of the box, resulting in him sinking down and taking the full length of the dildo in. A few more droplets of precome leaked into the catheter.

'Careful there,’ Tony kneeled next to the god and brushed a few sweaty strands from his face. 'You alright? Want to stop?’

Loki shook his head in denial and leaned into the tender touch, nuzzling his face into Tony’s palm and planting soft kisses there.

'Fuck, you’re a gift,’ Tony said, his voice full of affection.

He leaned in and kissed Loki, let their gasps melt into one primal sound of pleasure. He explored Loki’s mouth with his tongue, then bit hard at his swollen lower lip, and Loki let him, utterly wrecked and gasping for air, saliva dripping from his chin.

'I think, you’re ready to receive your price,’ Tony breathed out, resting his forehead against Loki’s. He fumbled blindly between the god’s legs and found the clasp keeping the silver ring around Loki’s cock in place. When it clicked open, a powerful shudder went through Loki’s body. The sound he made shot straight to Tony’s dick and he could feel himself harden further.

'Fuck, baby, you’ll be the death of me.’

Tony stood up and unzipped his pants, freeing his straining erection.

'Open up,’ he ordered, and Loki instantly obeyed.

Stark gently circled his dick around Loki’s mouth, smearing precome all over his pink lips. The god’s skillful tongue darted out to lick at the sensitive glans and tease the slit of his cock, and Tony was ready to come then and there. With a grunt, he pushed his cock’s head into Loki’s mouth and started thrusting, shallow at first so Loki could get used to his girth and not gag. The god sucked and moaned around him, accepting more and more of what Tony was offering. Soon he was swallowing Tony’s whole length with ease.

Stark knew he wouldn’t last long with such a debauched show right in front of him, so he took out a small remote from his back pocket, one that he retrieved earlier, and pushed the ON button just as he withdrew from Loki’s hot mouth. The forgotten dildo in Loki’s ass came to life and started vibrating, at the same time thrusting up into the god’s pliant body. Surprised, Loki’s mouth fell open on a soundless gasp, and Stark’s dick slipped out, a thin thread of saliva trailing behind it.

’ _Tony—!_ ’ Loki choked on a sob, overwhelmed by the new sensation.

'You like it, baby? I want to see you fuck yourself on that cock while you suck me off. Can you do that for me?’

Tony’s fingers lovingly brushed Loki’s cheek as he lined his cock back against his lips. The god’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to find a rhythm between thrusting downwards onto the silicone cock, and bobbing his head just right to swallow Tony’s hot, real one.

He looked positively sinful, lips stretched around Stark’s girth, cheeks flushed dark pink, and eyelashes moist from unshed tears. Add to that the restraints, and the picture was perfect.

Tony’s hips stuttered as his cock hit the back of Loki’s throat, making them both moan in pleasure. He was barely holding himself up on shaky legs, and knew he wouldn’t last much longer, the stimulation was just too much.

’ _Fuck_ , Loki! I’m going to come—’

Tony withdrew from his mouth just in time to shoot his load all over Loki’s face and shoulders.

With strength rapidly leaving his body, Tony stumbled back, almost tripping over his pants. Loki was still fucking himself on the sybian, but Tony noticed that the catheter linking his cock to the box was full of come. Remembering the remote still clutched in his hand, Stark pressed another button, and was rewarded with a whimper from Loki, when a stream of liquid shot from the cock in his ass and filled him to the brim.

'Liked that?’ The engineer smiled. 'It’s a special mixture of an anticoagulant, my come and now yours,’ he gestured towards the catheter.

Loki looked down at himself, Tony’s come dripping of off his chin. He could feel some of the mixture, that was pumped into him, leak out of his ass, then slip down his thighs, and _he_ _loved it_. With a final click of the remote, Tony’s machine slowed down and eventually stopped, and Loki flopped down onto it, boneless and sated.

He already couldn’t wait for the next session.


End file.
